


Вольтаж

by chemerika



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оно не отпускало никогда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вольтаж

**Author's Note:**

  * For [de_maria_na](https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/gifts).



Оно не отпускало никогда.

Пружиной сворачивалось в темных кольцах волос.

.

Натягивало жилы на длинной шее, странно гармонируя со светлым штрихом смычка.

Цепенело в линии спины. Всегда, даже когда он лежал, свернувшись клубком на диване.

Скапливалось на кончиках молитвенно сложенных пальцев, подпирающих подбородок.

Прорисовывало скулы, тенями ложась на внезапно осунувшееся лицо. Неподвижной прямой разделяло по-детски пухлые губы.

Очерчивало взлетающие кисти рук и четкую линию горла, когда сознание уходило, добровольно или нет.

Синим лазером горело во взгляде, определяя цель и кратчайшую прямую до нее.

Внезапно взрывалось то грохотом выстрелов, то скрежетом скрипки, а то и облаками удушливой химии.

Джон не считал себя поэтом, ни в коем случае. Разве что скромным, совершенно прозаическим хроникером происходящего.

Но он рискнул бы сравнить Шерлока с вольтовой дугой, соединившей его внутренний и весь остальной мир.

Что бы там ни сгорало в ее слепящем голубоватом свете.


End file.
